


SunFlower  / Harry Potter Twin Sister

by JanePerez (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hogwarts Professors, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Multiple Personalities, Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicide Attempt, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JanePerez
Summary: Previously  Name - If I stay"I'm selfish, impatient and a little insecure. ...__________________________________________________________________________________Harry potter and Aerwyna are opposite.  While harry is cunning and ambitious he's in slytherin (griffindore)  but acts like he know it all.  And Aerwyna  is the opposite.  She kind and loyal and not afriad to speak her mind. Enter Hogwarts with shy little Aerwyna  and the dangerous and cunning harry potter.  The world won't know what hit them.________________________________________________________________________________________________
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Theodore Nott, Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Meet Aerwyna.

~~~

Name - Aerwyna Alarice potter

Brother - she is her potter younger sister by 3 days ( it will be explain in the story )

Height : 4'2 , 4'5 , 4'10, 5'0, and 5'2.

Weight : 125.

House : Hufflepuff.

Pets - pet snake name ( Angelica ) .

Yes she is a parsoultongue ( how ever you spell it )

Friends : none except the golden trio ( she doesn't trust people because of her past 😭😭😭 ) 

Parents : Lily potter nee evans And James potter.

Age - 11,12,13,14,15,16,17,.

Guardian - Severus Snape.

Godfather / god mother : Dumbledore and McGonagall.

Trauma ? Yes very much but will be explain in the story.

Best friend : only harry potter and Luna love good.

Love interest / crush / soul mate : don't know yet.

Special ability ?: she can read anyone mind and powerful empathy and telekinesis.

Hobbies / Personality ; read, write and dance. She is also sweet , kind and cheerful, believe anyone can have a chance. But will also hurt you if you mess with her brother ( draco malfoy 😒)

And more info in story.

Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aerwyna and harry get their first Hogwarts letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also on wattpad on username - MissDrakoBaby. ( wattpad is better so you can see what she looks like and gifs/ pictures I upload with them too.) 
> 
> And Fanfiction. Net too.

Also here the front title writing. Couldn't do it because of stupid reason. 

Lol a girl said with a smile but stop once she saw the smirk on anna's face. 

What are you doing here Aerwyna? The young girl said with a cry. 

Anna let out a giggle but it sound deadly and dangerous. 

" oh you know visiting Hogwarts and just ' 𝐕𝐢𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 ' some friends you know? ". 

Anna felt hands wrap around her. 

" these idiots aren't bothering you Anna? " her brother harry said with a evil smirk. 

Anna nodded and smirk. 

Oh they plan was in action, the world won't know what hit them... 

_________________________________________

Story is mine, do not steal! Story is coming soon. 

_____________________________________________________  
Hello and welcome to my story. Get comfortable because it's going to be a while. This is a series book. Only 3 books.

Now that that's announce, I want people to know this. If you threatened, write/ comment anything negative you will be block and your comment will be erased / reported.

Thank you!.

Also no I don't need a beta! Just take it like it is or leave my book. I really don't care what you people think. Just leave! Not trying to be rude or anything just to let anyone know.

Maybe in the future I might need one, but that's if!.

Enjoy! Now let's get started!.

Happy reading!

_________________________________________

If I stay

Chapter One 

Aerwyna point of view.

I sighed as dad aka my uncle talk to dudley about me. I didn't understand it one bit. But okay I guess.

Anna! I look up startled my red hair/ black hair wrap around my face as I did.

Am very clumsy and tent to hurt myself all the time.

I heard a laugh and wipe my face as tears ran down my face.

Y- yes uncle I whimpered.

They stop and look at me. Oh how I wish I would disappear away from the earth already.

" we keep getting these weird letter things and we want to get rid of them, tried to get rid of them, but can't for some reason, they keep coming back, almost like magic or something ".

I almost let out a laugh and stop myself. They wouldn't like that if I do.

They would try to do anything to make me.

Miserable and depressed.

I nodded and snatch the letter out his hand.

I open it and immediately felt like I was home.

Like I was meant to be.

The letter read -

Dear Aerwyna, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft,

and Wizardry.

Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Hogwarts!? Like magic!? Oh my got! I'm finally getting the hell out of here!.

I jump up and down at the letter, ignoring my adopted relatives.

Girl you stop that right now! Uncle verman yelled.

I stop and glared at him. I felt hands on my shoulders.

I look up to see harry looking at me.

What is it Anna? What did you read? He ask me.

I gave him my letter and inhaled to control my excitement.

He read it and look at Me in shock.

"" what about me? """ he ask.

What? You freaks are not going!, you already cause enough trouble in this house already, you two are not going! Vernon yelled.

I whimpered and hid behind harry for protection.

He shield me and held me protectively.

"" am sorry uncle, but didn't you say out your own mind that you didn't want us here?, that you wanted us both to be gone? """ harry questioned Vernon.

Vernon look at us and thought about it.

Fine I'll let you freaks go there, but No freaky magic here got it?! He snarled.

We both nodded but smiled we where finally going to or favorite school.

I bet it will be fun I thought.

But something in my mind told me otherwise.

I just stared i really didn't think about harry.

Am so selfish.

I walk over to the pile of letters and look threw them all.

I found one that said harry.

I gave him his and waited.

"" this is awesome! """ He read the paper and squeeze me in a hug.

Oh harry let go! You know my chest! I yelled at him.

His eyes widen and he let go.

Oh am sorry Aerwyna! I forgot your asthma.

I nodded and grab his hand we turn to see our ' adoptive parents ' looking at us.

I groan and open my eyes. Something in my head felt heavy.

Why did I feel like someone just did something to me?.

I look down at my legs and saw some kinda weird liquid.

Whatever it was hurt and stung real bad.

H-harry!? I wheezes.

He sat up quickly and look at me.

Anna you okay? Are you okay?.

I shook my head, something was wrong with me!.

I couldn't move my legs or body. Yet it felt like I was on fire. I raise out my arms for him.

He came over and lift me up in his arms.  
" it'll be okay Anna, I'll make sure of it baby" he replied rubbing my back gently.

I nodded my head gently and tried to ca myself.

Dear lord, are you alright human!? I heard a voice say.

I gasp and look around over harry's shoulder.

There was a white snake it was very pale and very beautiful.

Are you talking to me? I replied to it.

Yes the human know my language.

Are you lost? I hissed at it.

The snake then slithered over to me.

And look me in the eye " I am lost, I was looking for my sister but that was 5 years ago, now I can't find her " the snake hissed.  
I sighed sadly, poor snaked lost its soulmate and sister.

What's your name if you don't mind me asking? I ask.

" I don't have one, little one " was it reply.

Oh how about I give you one! I squealed but covered my mouth.

That would be great the snake hissed.

Oh I didn't get your gender? I hissed looking at it.

Female.

Great now I got thousands of name for it.

Patricia!? No.

Mikey? No.  
Sally?. No.

Grace? Hmm no.

Rolleypolley? N- what Is that? No.

Oh how about angelica! Yes!.

I was just kidding I hissed.

No to late angelica it is.

I nodded and held out my hand.

She easily climb on me and relax herself.

You okay? You calm? I ask.

Yes human.  
My name is Aerwyna.

Or you can call me Anna.

Glad to know.

I look at harry his eyes wide.

How do you know the snake language?.

I have no idea I replied.

Well that was awesome watching you talk so hissy and such.

I laugh and wrap my arms around him.

Come on let's go to bed and relax tomorrow we'll more about this Hogwarts.

He nodded and carried me to my room.  
Once I was placed in my bed and such I thought to myself how would it feel to really have parents. Like where are me and harry parents? I questioned.

" Relax Anna! Stop thinking about things. " he replied making Me smile.

That's the number one reason why your anxiety is so bad.

I nodded and close my relaxing my body.

Good night Anna love you harry said kissing my forehead.

Good night harry I said melting.

Once the door was close I drift off into a deep sleep.

Unaware of...

~~~

Nice reviews would be grateful. Also this will be on wattpad under my username : MissDrakoBaby.

also will be trying to put this on ao3 so if Any of you arent using fanfic. You'll easy find It there.

Thanks for reading. Have an awesome day

\- DrakoBaby.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to be drama soon.

In this chapter, Aerwyna is going to be taken away but not to the state you'll see. 

•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆

' Aerwyna point of view '

Waking up the next morning was terrible, first off it was that time of the month and second bad cramps. And I hated the dursley's very much. 

I sat up in my bed and look around. I didn't have anything for my stuff, so I guess my only option now its to talk to aunt. 

She was so mean to me, I can't stand that woman. 

I went over to harry's side of the bed and poked him. 

"""" harry you awake?, I need you help please """. I told him hoping he'll understand. 

He seemed to understand he nodded and got up. 

I close my eyes as he got dressed, I don't know why they didn't at least me sleep on the floor. 

But it seems they don't give a damn about us. 

Or me I thought sadly, at least love me. 

◀➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖▶

Once we got downstairs harry went to do what he does every morning. 

I calmly walk over to petunia and look her dead in the eye with no fear. 

""" I need some pads, and some new underwear please aunt Peggy """ I replied. 

Her face went red and she nodded I turn around and walk back over to harry. 

But I stop and dodge over in pain, gosh! My stomach hurted so bad. 

Uncle Vernon didn't know what to do he look at petunia and she look at me. 

Would you like to come with me? She ask threw clench teeth. 

A smile break across my face. After 11 years I could finally see the world like I finally can. 

I nodded and basically skip over to her side, glaring down at me she open the door and I skip out. 

Not before winking at harry, I got to the car door and open it. 

So what do I do next? I wondered. 

She glared at me and reach over I flinch but she just scoff at me. 

She pulled some kind strap thing over my shoulders and I couldn't move. 

"" am I being punished auntie? "" I ask her fearfully. 

She bit her lip and shook her head, " no am just putting on your sit belt you will need not to fly out the car ". 

I nodded but sat back in the sit and relax. 

Not before drifting off to sleep.

◀➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖▶

Once we got back to the house, I was very excited finally saw the world. 

And it was very big and very shinny. 

Opening the door I saw harry he was clutching his sides. 

What did that fat bastard do to him,!? I thought angrily. 

I look at Vernon and he let out a scoff and then smiled at me. 

I don't know what happened but the next thing I knew I felt some kind of energy. 

And I knew what it was, I raise my hand and sended my uncle flying out the door. 

That will teach him not mess with me. 

I ran over to harry side and held him, my long hair getting in the way I really need to cut it. 

Harry are you okay? I ask patting his hair. 

Once I receive a nod from him I look over at aunt. 

She was glaring at me and was looking at something. 

I followed her direction and saw a tall man with a hooked nose, also he was glaring at us all. 

Who was this man and why was he here? I thought looking at him in fear. 

Then he open his mouth to talk. 

" I am here for Aerwyna potter " was his cold reply. 

Petunia look at me in fear, she ran over to me and held me in her arms. 

" no you may not take her! You can't have her! " she screamed at the man. 

But the man didn't budge harry then came over to my side and held me in a protective hold. 

If you want my sister you will have to go threw me! He yelled angrily at the large man. 

Suddenly I was over in his arms the next minute then I was on my brother side. 

What was going on? And who was this man!?. 

Why was he taking me away from my family?. 

I look at him as he scoff and let out a noise. 

I felt sick threw my stomach as we suddenly was at my home anymore. 

◀➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖▶

Darkness. That was all I could see. I look around in fear and I was very frighten. 

I felt a hand grab my shoulders and my blood went cold. 

I tried yanking from him but he only held on tighter. 

I could feel my chest getting tighter. 

My eyes widen please! I couldn't be having a asthma attack right now. 

" stop your yapping girl, and calm down this instinct! He snapped at me. 

After like 10 minutes I was once again calm. 

Who are you ? I ask looking up at the man. 

He let out a growl but answered in a cold voice. 

I am severus snape and I am now your guardian.... 

.  
To be continued... 

. Part 2 coming soon.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aerwyna tries to find comfort in snape presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own harry potter. J. K Rowling does.

oh before you all read this chapter. I just want to say. a guest ( a scary cat 🐱 ) has left a review on my story and know what it said?. it said : my writing was / is terrible and even helping / help from someone wouldn't do any good. I just want to say to the guest thank you for that compliment. you could of left but thank you for that review.

now I know to write better and be more possible ( not the sarcasm ) more better.

thank you and stay beautiful.

enjoy the chapter. a lot of surprises will come to this story.

_________________________________________

Chapter Three - Severus Snape Daughter

_________________________________________

( Aerwyna Point of view. )

was it even possible for my eyes to my eyes to get even wider ? guardian?! since when? and why hasn't he taken harry with us / me ?.

I look up at the man he was very tall. no more than 6'3 which made him stand tall over me.

" excuse me sir, but what do you mean Guardian ? , what happen with my aunt and uncle ? " I ask the strange and scary looking man.

he had a nasty scowl on his face and was glaring at me more if possible.

" I don't know but dumbledore wanted me to have you so you don't have to go back to those awful people " was his reply.

I nodded but still had answer. why can't harry come ?.

a growl like sound left his mouth and I heard footsteps.

the light was suddenly on and I could finally really see the man.

he was very beautiful , dark pitch eyes and a very large nose.

other than that he could go for a 21 year old.

I felt my cheeks heating and shook my head.

he come over and pick me up and I look in his eyes.

" he needs to stay with his guardians , without them he would die " was his cold reply.

and he start walking with me up stairs.

hopefully I could get some sleep , I don't won't to be sleepy on the first day.

_________________________________________

waking up the next was heartbreaking , first harry wasn't with me and second I had a new father and I didn't like it.

taking me away from my harry was one thing.

but my house ? I say good day to you sir.

" good you awake " a voice said. I gasp startled and look up to see my new father Also my new guardian.

good morning sir was my reply. harry always said no matters what happen , who ever you hate or love still give that person some respect.

a grunt sound . suddenly food appeared on my new bed.

but how? it wasn't here a minute ago.

I look up it questioning but father was gone.

( snape will now be called father/dad from now on ) 

I shrugged my shoulders and look back down at my plate.

at least I can eat now , dursleys never let me or harry eat.

as I ate I had more thoughts on my mind.

what would my future hold ?...

____________________________________________________

be continued.

nice reviews would be nice.

beta - None take it or leave it.

also characters /book belongs to j.k Rowling .

I don't own the book , only my characters and plot.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to keep the book. No deleting. Your welcome guys.

Chapter 5

So look it's people who are still sending my book hate comments and such. If you keep on I will delete / disable comments. If you don't like my books please leave. I didn't ask you to come to my book and start saying negative words. You do have you're opinion but please be careful how you say stuff. If you don't like please just say don't like and leave. If you don't like it all then please exit. Because I assure my books will still be read. I have books / stories posted on other sites too. Don't ever forgot that. Now that being said let's dive in.

Chapter may be short ! Enjoy 

_________________________________________________________

Aerwyna / Anna ( will call her Anna for you on ) point of view

Anna? I look to see harry , I ran up to him and embraced him in a hug. Not letting go until father told us to let go.

I pouted and pulled away I look at the entrance to see people running threw it. It look fun and also scary to.

Like what if I hit my skull? I don't trust it. But I will have to go threw it to get to the train station.

You ready? Harry ask I nodded and together we both walk up to the wall as he held my hand.

I nervously squeeze his hands as he comforted me. " it'll be okay Anna , I'll be with you " he whispers softly.

nodded and grab my cart , closing my eyes I ran threw the wall and screamed.

Opening my eyes and I was surprised that I mad it threw alive. 

I'm alive !? I wondered in wonder. I shook my head and saw harry just now coming threw I smiled.

Father Snape came to me with a Disposition look. I smiled softly and saw a family of redhead.

I knew who they was , they where the Weasley family. I knew their daughter ginevra but she like to be called Ginny.

I let out a sigh

_______________________________________________________

Sitting in my seat harry look over and smiled at me I returned the smile and sat bad and relax.

I close my eyes and tried to relax , hoping to go to sleep.

" excuse me but may I seat here , all the other seats are full " a voice startled me.

I open my eyes and rolled my eyes , it was that redhead boy Ronald weasley.

I told harry not to befriend him , but they could talk to each other.

( for those who are wondering this will not be a Ron weasley bashing , the reason harry will not be friends with Ron it's because harry need a try friend , not a jealous hot sauce bottle. Carry on 😁 )

I rolled my eyes and then a bushy hair girl came in and start talking.

" excuse me , but have you seen my toad ?" The girl said. Ah her name was Hermione granger.

Am her- I cut her off " you're hermione granger and you going to say are we doing magic and you will tell Ron pleasure to meet him " I replied fastly.

Her eyes widen and she look shock at me I smiled and turn towards Ron.

Take care of her Ron I told him. He nodded I got up and grab Hermione as they start talking to one another.

He will be shock at harry once he get sorted in his house. I'll try not to laugh.

She struggled as I walk fast with her , she will learn to love me. 

I sat in the seat and pulled her next to me. Where are we ? Oh the slytherin side.

So what do you want with me and my brother? I ask her.

__________________________________________________________

Hope you like this chapter. It probably won't be a chapter for a while. I got my other stories to look at. So please be patient and bare with me.

Stay safe and I love you all - DrakoBaby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Won't be a while until my other stories are taken care of. Thank you and stay safe - DrakoBaby


End file.
